JunkHounds
About The JunkHounds are a group of vicious wasteland dwellers that stalk all those who dare to travel the badlands left on Earth. Beware: they will take your coin our your life...or both! The JunkHounds are degenerates and outcasts of Horizon, unable to fit in society due to their carnal, barbaric nature, or criminal record. Most are range from chaotic neutral to chaotic evil. They are primary an evil arch type, but can often fight against the corruption of EarthGOV or the CPD as rebel liberators. They often dress themselves in scraps, tires, and junk in lieu of proper armor. The JunkHounds are naturally nomads of the desert and where ever they lay their head, they will call home and become extremely territorial of their land when they claim it. JunkHound Manifesto Please IM or Notecard Tommie Rotten (Tommie Diabolito) or Lily (Tantricked Resident) regarding inquiries and interests for the Junk Hounds' faction. (All recruits will start out as prospects and will earn their promotions through actions and deeds. We only recruit ICly, so don't hesitate to find us.) ┌─Motto─┐ We don't believe in fairness, we believe in what's ours! ┌─Decorum─┐ • Assault • Arson • Blackmail • Cannibalism (for those so inclined) • Engineering (optional) • Freedom (but not really) • Pillage • Raid • Rape • Ritual • Scavenge ┌─Conduct─┐ • We're the degenerates cast out from Horizon, unable to fit into society due to our carnal, barbaric nature (Thieves, Bandits, Murderers, etc.). • Raiding facilities when it is necessary, otherwise simply attacking and robbing travelers (primarily in the wastes). • Defending our stronghold. • Stealing whatever we can from whomever we can, to aid in our survival, that and simply for the fun of having everything without having to pay! • Act as anti-social as you'd like, Junk Hounds need not show formal etiquette when we're eating pieces of our enemies... or simply stealing from them. Crime is what we do. • Fighting is commonplace for us, we love a brawl, we love chaotic actions in general, but at times an order must be maintained (within the walls of our stronghold). ┌─Uniform─┐ Anything that implies you're somewhat savage in nature, uncivilized, a sand-loving waste-dweller. Rags, piecemeal, makeshift armor, etc. Black, Grey, and Browns are our preferred colors. ┌─Duties─┐ EarthGOV is just a bunch of snooty rich people with lots of things. We like things. We like loot. As such, brazenly assaulting anyone who represents the aforementioned is smiled upon, especially if you acquire said loot. Nobody is innocent in our book(s), feel free to punish all of those guilty suckers you come across, take whatever you want from them, or just bully them. We run organ trades too. What we don't eat (for those of us whom are cannibals), we sell. There's some good credits in organ trade. ┌─Recruitment─┐ Once a player wants to join, roleplay with them and then bring them to the WarLords, Hellions, or Marauders. Induct them any way you see fit, through trials of pain, gauntlet running, blatant physical abuse, any ritual/series of tasks you deem necessary. There is no application process for this faction, you must roleplay your way in by gaining the trust of us savages. ┌─Ranks─┐ 1 → WarLord: These are the people the JunkHounds look up to, to lead them, to give them direction, to give them a sense of security. Their word is law, and they have full authority to govern all JunkHounds. 2 → Hellion: These are the savages under the WarLords, well respected and feared for their own personal reasons. They are the most trusted by the WarLords, and they report directly to them. They often act as an extension of the WarLord's voices during their absences, and can recruit as they see fit. 3 → Marauder: Seasoned barbaric mongrels that can issue words of command (which must not contradict the commands of those above them). They get things done for the Hounds and are able to relay orders. They also have the power of recruitment. 4 → Bandit: These guys are the butter to our bread. Without them, our stronghold would be defenseless and our supplies would be starved. They are our muscle, our horde, our favored. They raid, they defend, they steal, they kill, they do what must be done to benefit the Hounds. They can also bring possible recruits to the attention of their respective superiors, but they may not recruit directly. 5 → Raider: These are the people that made it through the door, survived the initiations and became a well respected part of the Hounds. These people have earned their position with us and are responsible for raiding, defending, general criminal activities (as we are all responsible for). These are the people that must take risks to advance further, and if initiated correctly, they will be more than able. They are also tasked on occasion, to run errands for those above. 6 → Prospect: Freshly initiated, and willing to serve in almost every way possible. Short of being slaves, these prospects will do anything to advance in rank, to prove to themselves and the Hounds that their time and effort is invaluable to helping the JunkHounds' cause. Naturally, they have the least in the way of power, but their willingness to commit makes them invaluable. Category:Factions Category:Organizations Category:Lore